


Wanna fuck my Brother?

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bisexual, Cuming Inside, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, M/M, Marking, Orgasm, Straight Sex, blowjob, boy pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Mark still didn’t came out as Bi, and atm he fucks with Hyucks sister (Dongsookie), cuz they look a like and Sookie knows what Marks wants. So her dirty talk makes Mark crazy and so shaky, he cums in seconds.





	Wanna fuck my Brother?

Mark still didn’t came out as Bi, and atm he fucks with Hyucks sister (Dongsookie), cuz they look a like and Sookie knows what Marks wants. So her dirty talk makes Mark crazy and so shaky, he cums in seconds.

“I bet Hyucks ass is tighter than my pussy” 

“Oh my, did you just twitch inside me? Look at you.”  
Mark couldn’t say anything, he just moans and has his eyes closed, imagine Hyuck.

“You would love the way he sucks you off, so messy and naughty.”

“f-fuck” mark moans out.

“Hmm, the way his eyes would roll back when u fuck him rough and deep. Moaning so pretty for you”

“d-don’t stop, pleASE” he begged while he keeps on sliding in&out of Sookies wet hole

“Wanna fuck my brother that bad hm? Have him shaking underneath you. Full of your marks.”

Mark grips her waist tighter and moans out littles ‘gonna cum’ & ‘fuck’

“Cum inside me Mark, fucking make me to your cum dumb, just like u wanna do it to Hyuck”

Mark began to get unsteady, shaking legs and an ‘o’ shaped mouth, nothing comes out of it.

When Sookie felt his load shooting inside, Mark fell down on her body, moaning into her titts and grinds his cum deep inside.

When they cleaned themselves up and Mark got ready to leave Sookie hold him  
“You should tell him, cuz he misses A LOT out Mark.”

“When he stops fucking with Jaehyun, that talks about me during their sex.”

“WAIT you know?” Sooki was shocked 

“I know everything, he is my brother. And you should talk to him, cuz Hyuck returns the favor, and i think Jae likes u”

“This shit is messed up” she laughs

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfd/nsfw twt : @HyucksPup


End file.
